Talk:Sakura Haruno/@comment-73.206.94.248-20170617164244
How do you edit this page? It says her hobby is chasing Sasuke when it's actually playing trivia and memorizing textbooks for her medical studies... And anyway, whatever anyone else thinks, I don't think Sakura is useless. The author was just unfair to her, that's all. Kishimoto should have focused more on her character and developed her better. She was in fact one of the three main protagnists. In fact, I feel Kishimoto did not do enough to expand on the world of other countries. I mean, sure, we learn about the Kages, but I mean, the different cultures, the infrastructure of the ninja governments... Things in each village cannot be the same, right? He could have put such a colorful history in the ninja world other than the Hidden Leaf Village and just made each character complex. No one mentioned the Daimyo or the Land of Fire. They never talked about civilians, heck, not even the rest of the unknown ninjas ranked in missions. It seemed as if the only ninja in the series were the main characters, who were elite. It's unfair to the rest of the world. Why is each land called their element? In the Last, it is snowing, though the Land of Fire is called so. Why? The Will of Fire was made by the Hokage, that makes sense... but the Daimyo? What about the Will of Water, Earth, Lightning, and Sand? I want more to be expanded on! The Geography of the Regions, the Politics, Economic Problems, Starvation, War, Hunger, Disease, Culture, Social Problems, etc. . I thought the Fourth Great Ninja War wasn't realistic. I admire the morals and philosophy of the series, but much doesn't make sense in such a world, and the characters' decisions are absolutely unreliable! How can Naruto be the savior of the war? I think it was a very bad idea to put him out there since he is a Jinchuuriki, he's vulnerable. Can Naruto seriously wear something else other than that orange jumpsuit off to war? Why can't Konoha provide for itself since they have all these key-to-life-solving jutsus? This series had great potential... To be honest, if Kishimoto had expanded on everything and put more development in every single character and detail exactly the way he did with Naruto and Sasuke all story long, (because, unrealisticness and unreliableness aside, they were VERY INTERESTING CHARACTERS) I think this series would have been a fine contender to Avatar: the Last Airbender. I feel so sad... This isn't Sakura's fault for being the character she was, she doesn't exist! Kishimoto wrote her wrong... he never let her have the spotlight, and it was partly because she was a girl in a shounen manga (Tenten was awesome with her weapons, but did not have any spotlight), and also because she came from a civilian family. (Which he didn't even let us in on except in filler movies) He really could have made her stand out as (one of the) first kunoichis who could become strong as a civilian, and made her a good competitor against Naruto for Hokage, or something else! Why not make her a Taijutsu specialist like Rock Lee and Guy if she had no jutsu? And it was stated that she was the intelligent strategist before Shikamaru came around on Team 7! What about her potential for Genjutsu? Instead of scraping her Inner Sakura as a result of giving up on her, why not make it a humongous genjutsu, or a giant Sakura that would be equal in power (superstrength and gates) as Naruto's Nine-tail cloak and Sasuke's Susano'o? Or her backstory! Even if she was a civilian, you could have made her family interesting by making them part of some anti-Naruto movement, a social group that had big prejudice against Naruto and the NineTails. It would have justified her hatred against Naruto, instead of the shallow dislike because he was annoying. That would have been very interesting to watch. Make Sakura the representative of hatred of the civilians against Naruto. This would have had a voice for the civilians living in Konoha, and they wouldn't feel so scattered and disconnected from the story. Make her someone who wanted to become a ninja to protect her family against her family's wishes, as they despised the Ninja business because of the violence that had been inflicted. Make her have a younger or older sibling to look up to or protect. Make her really smart, so that even if she was weak, she would have been very well-liked by fans, like Hermione, the brains of the team. It could have been that based on her ferocious desire to become a ninja, she was bullied during her childhood because she was a civilian, instead of her looks. She hated how the other clans treated civilians, and vowed to become great though she came from no clan, thus, was very smart and was the best in class, shockingly. Let her see the true Naruto and be conflicted about her feelings for him as a comrade, or an enemy. Let there be tension against her family for being a ninja and hanging out with Naruto! I mean, her family was teased at the beginning of the story, put some development there! I admire that she went into the medical field, but I wish they had expanded on that background a bit more. She did the same work as Sasuke and Naruto to become as good as a Sannin! Why not expand on her medical prowess? Explain her studies and combine it with the variety of types of chakra control, so that it would have prevalence! Explain how tough Tsunade was. Show all the training grounds in Konoha, like it is said to have like 33! Show Katsuyu's forest, where she trained, the geography there, many things she could have learned! Maybe create new cures for impossible maladies, destructive poisons, become the doctor genius/medical ninja, a prodigy even greater than Tsunade from the getgo! Make her go against Kabuto and have some weird relative connection with him, noticing that civilans become medical ninjas, or whatnot, other medical ninjas she could go against! Maybe put some medical ninja code that only she could read, or some secret Medical Ninja society she could be a part of! Make her have an actual reason for loving Sasuke at first than other than him being cool! This way her love could be seen as something that wouldn't be shallow and part of some stupid rivalry against Naruto and Sasuke! Like maybe they were good friends before the Uchiha massacre, in which he shut himself out and never spoke to her again? Then that would be probable. Her never letting go of Sasuke would be justified, simply he was her best friend who had ended the friendship for a reason she didn't know why and had always wondered? She could maybe forget about it, it was the Academy after all... but when they were assigned on a team together years later with Naruto, her past feelings of friendship were back? She could notice he had changed because of the massacre, and knew everything about his problems from the get-go, LIKE SHE SHOULD HAVE, SINCE SHE WAS A CIVILIAN, AND THE UCHIHA MASSACRE WAS WELL-KNOWN. Maybe then she would try to speak to him again and get on better terms based on her hatred of Naruto! But surprisingly, he understood the problems of solitude and was angry at her for doing that. She would be shocked at his treatment of her, his old friend, and her feelings for Naruto, the boy with the Nine-Tails she hated so much would be conflicted and confused. Maybe she would have moment of uncertainty with him, ghosts of their past friendship? Then when Sasuke leaves the village later, she goes after him because she is his childhood friend, who has changed, and somehow they did bond anyway during the chunin exams, and she fell in love with him? (Or Naruto, the romance was so terribly written in this series, it could have gone either way) Maybe he says that she doesn't understand him now because he's changed from the kid who was happy before? That since she is a civilian and he comes from a clan they will never understand each other? Then later in Shippuden, she actually fights him as her motives are going crazy, and her abilities are seen as equal to him? Her poisons work, and they both almost kill each other at the last moment, until Naruto grabs them both by the arm and pulls them away from each other just in time. I don't know about you but a fight with Sakura and Sasuke where they are both equal in power would be very interesting! And when he finally returns to them in the series, have her punch him when he apologizes? Sakura would have been very likable there, and shown that she's not a doormat and Sasuke can't get away from treating her like dirt. Maybe have her explain her past and the day the Nine-Tails attacked the village to Naruto and why she hated him at first? Maybe have trouble trusting him, and many episodes of her being rude, and tricking him, but later slowly accepting him for who he is, Naruto, and not the Nine-Tails? Maybe have her betraying him and Naruto being like, "Sakura, I trusted you..." and have tension between their relationship, and untrustworthiness? Sakura could have moments of her being scared of Naruto, or wanting to end him when he is in the Nine-Tails mode, with memories of the Nine-Tails attacking the village? Have a fight with her and Naruto too, that would be way interesting! Maybe go on the same mission with him to find Sasuke, and let them have their own moments? Idk... Maybe then everyone could have bonded better? I find that the whole Team 7 teamwork and bonds are better developed with this version. There's more for Sakura to add... she can influence Sasuke just as much as Naruto can and vice-versa, because she was a childhood friend... Naruto can influence her and cause some serious character development for her outlook on life, and her reason for becoming a ninja... she can influence Naruto because she represents the civilian side, the side of acknowledgement he desperately needs to become Hokage... And then put the same Sasuke-Naruto brotherly bond stuff. Doesn't Team 7 seem more teamworky than ever to you? Because most of the time is taken by Naruto and Sasuke, there's no sense of TEAMWORK. Because she came from a civilian family is no excuse to put her on the sidelines. In fact, Kishimoto could have made her easily a MUCH better character, one of the best characters in the series, and MUCH better than Hinata (whom I think is in almost the same boat as Sakura in the series), if he had just expanded on her civilian profile and connected it to her wanting to be a ninja and the ninja world. There could have been civilian cultures, maybe something like The Legend of Korra Book 1, where all non-benders are uniting! As she became an elite genius ninja, something clanless civilians have never done, she had some power and influence over civilians! She would hold a title of prestige. Been amazing. Fight alongside Naruto and Sasuke. Learn to protect them as who they are, because her perceptions of being a civilian and girl and ninja changed? Maybe she could have helped make Naruto more accepted by civilians earlier. It would also send the message that Naruto cares about every single person in the village, clan or not. And it would have sent the message that, even without clan powers, you still have the potential to be great. Thus, civilianess wasn't a bad choice! Kishimoto could have turned her weakness into an awesome strength! What makes her stand up everyday! He didn't think thoroughly in the perfect point of view. That's why, I can never think of Sakura as some fangirl. Her character seemed that it had unfinished depth to her and unexplored pasts... I never hated her from the getgo. Her design is awesome in Part 2, and she could have been a great role model. Naruto and Sasuke had the spotlight, and Team 7 never felt like a team. Only like Naruto and Sasuke and their brotherly bond. Sad, isn't it? Now I think of Sakura as a kunoichi who could have written amazingly instead of shallowly, and whose legendary potential is still locked to this day, thanks to Kishimoto giving up on her and shounen ideals.